The Crow: Sometimes somethings are stronger than m
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: People once believed that when a person died, a crow carried their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that the soul can't rest. Sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to set the wrong things right
1. 1:

AN: I know I should be working on my Special Investigations series but I got bit by the plot bunny and unfortunately I had to do this....please don't hate me.

By Kai Lun Mau

October 31st, a terrible date in the magical world if ever there was one. Seventeen years ago the date was etched in peoples memories as the day Lily and James Potter were killed, but at least on that day the world had gained a reprieve from an evil that had plagued it for almost twenty years, that was the day Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort for the first time. But now seventeen years on the date had gained a more despairing claim on peoples memories, it was the day that hope died in the wizarding world. It should have been a happy day the old man thought, allowing the 6th and 7th years to go to Hogsmeade the day before Halloween, but instead it had been the biggest mistake of his life, it was the day that two wonderful young adults disappeared. It was November 1st when they were found, their bodies dumped on the steps of the school, a boy and a girl very much in love had died together, both tortured, beaten, the girl raped several times.

The old man sighed a very tired and defeated noise. "I failed you, I swore to prepare you, to make ready for the challenges that were ahead and I failed you both." He kneeled leaving a single enchanted rose on the girls grave and his eyes lingered on her head stone.

Hermione Anne Granger.

Brightest Star of Hogwarts.

Beloved Child. 

He wiped a tear that ran down his face, but in the October rain it was swept away with the rain drops, slowly he let his eyes rest on the grave stone that was beside the first. 

Harry James Potter.

Gryffidors Pride.

The boy who lived.

Beloved friend.

"I'm sorry Harry."

With those words Albus Dumbledore turned and walking as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders he made his way from Hogmeades cemetry and began the long walk back towards his school.

**************************************************************************

The Crow: Some times somethings are stronger than Magic.

People once believed that when a person died, a crow carried their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that the soul can't rest. Sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to set the wrong things right

**************************************************************************

The rain was still falling as a dark speck circled overhead. As it slowly descended it took on the form of a crow. It continued it's slow decent until it rested on the Gravestone of Harry Potter. It croaked and started to peck at the marble, somehow slowly chipping away at it, the sound of the strikes of its small beak striking the stone filled Graveyard, it was loud enough to wake the dead.

His eyes snapped open as he desperately sucked air into his lungs. It was dark he could feel the sides of his prison his fingers scrabbling against the silk lining. `Oh god, he was in a coffin, he'd been buried. Sweet merlin they had buried him alive.' Panic, fear, anger, filled him and he began to beat his fists again the coffin lid pushing solidly, his screams filling the small coffin as he forced all his strength into moving the coffin lid. He grunted as he felt the lid shift and slowly but surely push upwards, earth falling into the coffin, wet from the rain mud smearing his face as he screamed, forcing the Lid up through the ground and he was met by the sight of cloudy skies and rain falling onto his face. 

Slowly he crawled from the open hole almost falling back in as he stood unsteadily, his balance failing him. He fell, his arms wrapped around the marble stone as he gasped for breath. Sobbing he tried to gain his bearings, vision hazy he felt his face pulling his glasses off throwing them aside. For a time he lay there gasping for breath before his eyes fell upon the gravestone beside what he gathered to be his own. "No Mione..."

The croak from the Crow perched on his head stone drew his attention and he met it's gaze and he gasped as emerald eyes met emerald eyes and it cawed softly and Harry nodded as if he understood what it was trying to say. Shakily he tore the dress robes from his shoulders and pushed himself up from the gravestone casting a last glance at the head stone of his girlfriends grave and bit back a cry of pure sorrow before the Crow took to the air and cawed at him again, and this time Harry knew exactly what it had meant.

It had meant Revenge.

***********

He staggered through the rain shivering from the cold that wracked his body, he stumbled through the muddy streets as he made his way to the town of Hogsmeade the Crow circling over head, Harry following in it's wake. Soon enough he was in the small wizarding town and he watched as the Crow soard through the air and through one of the windows in the Shrieking Shack. Following he tried to make his way up the hill, but the rain and the ordeal he had suffered rendered his legs unsteady and several times he slipped and fell before he finally made it to the door. He started to check the bottom floor windows looking for a way into the shack, but they were all boarded up, slowly he made his way to the front door and found it unlocked he tried to push it open but it would move but an inch. In a burst of anger Harry put his shoulder to the door slamming into it repeatedly till he felt it give and slowly it slid open. He squeezed through the gap and he tripped on the debris landing awkwardly in the floor. He pushed himself to his feet as he heard the Crow call from somewhere up stairs and he silently made his way upsatirs, pushing open the door he stepped into the room and he almost vomitted as wave upon wave of memories crashed into him, like an emmotional tsunami and swept him away.

*Stunning Curses from the alleyway in Hogmeade*

*"Enervate" Waking, bound to the chair, screams filling his ears, Hermione, she was screaming, laughter, voices. "Show the bitch Mudblood what a real pure blood man is like!" Wait know that voice, Malfoy! "Please, don't hurt me anymore." Oh god they are raping her! Pain, rage, struggling against bonds that cut into his flesh. "Your girlfriends a pretty good F*ck Scar Head, little tight, guess you weren't giving it to her huh!" Rage, screams,a meaty thump as a fist connected with my face, again and again the large meaty hands beat into my face till i could barely see or think*

*Pop*

*Pain forehead feels like it's being cracked open, More voices now. "Ah Potter, I told you you were going to meet a sticky end just like your parents!" Know that voice, Malfoy senior, the second voice, know this voice I hear it in my nightmares, Voldemort. "Well the boy who lived is now the boy who died." Somewhere in the room Hermione is sobbing, I can hear her, I want to say something to her but my jaw wont work. "Shut your mouth Mudblood!" Lucious Malfoy again. "Avada Kedavra!" NO! HERMIONE! Her whimpers have stopped and they laugh at me as I struggle to break my bonds but it is pointless. I feel the tip of wood pointed at my chest and the cold cruel voice of Voldemort fills my ears. "Avada Kedavra!"*

Harry lay there gasping for breath, tears rolling down his face as the emmotional backwash faded and soon enough his grief turned to rage and he began grabbing the few items of intact furniture and began to smash and destroy everything he could in the room mindless of the pain as his knuckles split and burst from under the blows he was delivering, soon enough his rage burned out and he lay there panting for breath staring at his ruined hands when suddenly the wounds began to close, his blood running back up his hands into the cuts before they sealed themselves shut. He looked at his perfect hands and he started to laugh. Harry Potter finally died in that room and all that was left in his place was revenge. 

His head jerked around as the Crow called out to him again, and he stood, no longer shaky or unsteady he turned and sprinted the five feet between him and the window and he leapt crashing through the glass and fell the twenty feet to ground below, landing in the muddy grass with almost perfect balance and began the walk back into town. He watched as the Crow landed on a shop sign and cawed at him to follow. As he drew near he glanced up at the sign `Glad Rags, Wizarding Robes for all occasions.` Harry gripped the door handle and pushed down on it and it clicked, suprised Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside and looked around the dark empty store the Crow flying in behind him and settling down on a rack and watched him with emerald green eyes that looked so much like his own. Harry wandered through the store grabbing clothes that would fit him, black pants made from some kind of material that felt like muggle denim, a black sleeveless muscle shirt and he stripped off the remains of his burial suit leaving them in a muddy and he calmly dressed in his new clothes. He stared down at his bare feet and he slowly crossed the store to their shoes and he found what he wanted, a black pair of work boots made from dragons hide and quickly pulled them on his feet. 

As he passed a mirror he stopped to look at himself and was shocked, his complexion pale as always but his hair was now almost shoulder length and fell down around his face covering the scar given to him by Voldemort. He reached up and slowly trailed his finger along the scar before he snarled and drove his fist into the mirror shattering it. He turned away and started towards the door when three things caught his attention, the first was a selection of Masks behind the counter, one in particular, like an old fashioned clowns mask of black and white, another was a sign, `Glad Rags Magical Face Paint, guarnteed not to wash off or smear`. Harry looked at the mask for amoment before he grabbed the face paints and began to apply them to his own face, white then black till finally when he looked in the Mirror his own reflection was gone and all that looked back at him was that of the dark clown. He smirked and turned away from the counter satisfied and walked towards the final item that had caught his attention, the coat. He trailed his fingers along the sleeve, black dragon hide like his boots. He smirked as he pulled it off the dummy and slid it on. The Crow cawed in an almost approving manner and Harry nodded before he turned and walked out of the store into the rain, the crow following him only to land on his shoulder. Harry smirked slightly as he looked up into the distance and at the castle that sat on the hill. Harry Potter was going back to Hogwarts

TBC....


	2. 2:

Greggory Goyle, brutish, ignorant and mean. Those were the words used to describe this seventh year Slytherin, occasionally junior Death Eater was used as well but never to his face.

He shambled down the hallway stuffing his face with food from lunch in the greathall occasionally glaring at passing students as he stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth. He smirked knowing something they didn't. Today was going to be a very good day and this was the day the Dark Lord would lead his followers to final victory. So lost in his thoughts was he he failed to notice the dark shape watching him from the shadows. Suddenly a burst of black was in his face, a mix of black feathers and claws as it seemed to scream in his face, he yelped in fright his plate of food spilling to the floor as he waved his arms in front of his face to ward off the evil demon that was attacking him. He glowered as he heard it caw and it flew away from him and he finally got a good look at his demon, it was a bloody crow. He glared at the bird as it flapped away around the corner and out of sight, with a put upon sigh he looked at the mess of food on floor and decided he would go visit the kitchen. He and Crabbe were quite proud of the fact they had found the kitchen at the end of last year and spent an obscene ammount of time inside it stuffing their faces, so with the shambling walk of one with too much muscle and not enough brain cells he turned around and started the trek towards were the kitchen was located.

He descended the stairs into the corridor where the painting was hanging wondering why most of the candles lighting the passage way where out when he stopped when he heard the Caw from a crow, he frowned starting to get annoyed, was the damn bird following him. He grunted and turned and continued his walk down the passageway when he saw a figure standing at the end of the passage, at first he mistook it for Professor Snape, dressed in black the way he was, but he wasn't tall enough. He stopped and glared at the mystery figure. "Oi! What do you think your doing!"

"Tell me something Goyle, was it fun, when you and Crabbe were beating on a guy half your size while he was tied to a chair after raping his girlfriend?"

Goyle froze where he stood, how could this person know what had happened last year, no one knew but Draco Vincent, Mr Malfoy and the Dark Lord. "W-What are you t-talking about?"

He flexed his chubby fingers balling them into fists and he glared at the man standing in the shadows. "I-I had nothing to do with Potters or his bitch Mudbloods deaths."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NEVER CALL HER THAT NEVER!" 

Goyle stepped back at the fury of the guys voice. "O-ok, calm down. Look I had nothing to do with their deaths now just leave me alone!"

"Goyle, Goyle, Goyle, you're not the brightest star in the sky are you, did I say anything about Harry, or Hermione. No I did not."

Goyles face paled and he took a step backwards. "W-who are you, what business is it of yours, you best watch your mouth if you know whats good for you."

"Watch my mouth, watch my mouth, you think you scare me Goyle, your half blood master doesn't so what chance do you have?" The figure steps into the light of one of the few remaining candles in the hallway and his emerald eyes meet Goyles. "I am Vengeance!"

"You're dead!" Goyle stared into those emerald eyes and he saw death looking back at him. "We watched you die!" He turned, his fear consuming him and he ran, adrenaline filling his body as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but unfortunately for him that wasn't far, he lumber down darkened corridors his breathing laboured, his heart pounding and ending up flat on his back as he was smashed in the face with something cold and hard.

***********

Harry smirked as he watched the fat bully begin to run. He nodded to the Crow as it took off from it's perch and began to follow it's prey and somehow Harry could see through it's eyes as he watched Goyle lumbering down towards the dungeons. He smirked and he faded into the shadows and took a short cut through a secret passage and he waited, he could hear the thudding footsteps of Goyle as he ran straight towards him. Harry whistled softly under his breath the tune to it's a small world and he reached out and plucked the helm from on of the standing suits of armour and waited. Soon enough the vision from the crow came to him and he saw Goyle about to round the corner to the coridor and swung his arm out with the helm in his fist hard as he could. The gong as the helm struck Goyle's Skull was almost comical and Harry watched the bigger boy crash solidly to the ground dazed and disorientated and calmly replaced the Helm on the suit of armour.. He reached down and grabbed Goyles leg and started to haul him back down the secret passge to the kitchens. He grunted as the psychic backwash from Goyle nearly swept him away in a tide of pain as he saw what Goyle had done to Hermione and himself that night in the shrieking shack, he cried out as he felt the rage boil over him and he turned and started screaming at the boy his foot swing repeatedly into Goyles groin till he vomitted painfully on the floor. Satisfied Harry dragged the retching teenager towards the portriat of the fruit bowl. Tickling the pear soon enough Harry had the door open and dragged Goyle inside.

All around them the house elves stopped working as Harry dragged Goyle inside, Goyle's hands cuppong his battered and aching groin, his ears ringing from the blow to the head. "P-please-please don't hurt me anymore.!"

"PLEASE!" Harry screamed at him. "PLEASE! Did you stop when she was begging you, when she lay there begging for you to stop raping her, no you laughed, snorting like a pig, know what Goyle, you are a pig and I'm going to treat you like one." Harry grabbed a rolling pin off the kitchen table and the last thing Goyle saw before he blacked out was the Pin traveling for his head and full speed.

**************

Dobby was extremely nervous when he popped into sight in front of Albus Dumbledores desk. "Dobby sorry to interupt Sir, but very important Sir comes to the kitchen straight away."

Albus frowned. "I'm extremely busy Dobby can this wait?"

"No Sir,Dobby apollogise but Dobby feels Sir must come to kitchen immediately, its about Harry Potter sir!"

Albus sat forward. "What about Harry Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head looking miserably. "Was told to fetch sir and after that could tell sir what he saw." He started to hit his head off of Albus's desk causing several of his small items to begin to bounce across it's surface. "Bad Dobby! Bad! Bad!"

"Dobby Dobby please calm down. " Dumbledore stood from his seat and rounded the desk grabbing the small house elf by the shoulders. "I shall come to the kitchens imediately."

"Thank you Sir thank you!" With a nervous smile on his face Dobby vanished with a pop.

************

Dumbledore quickly made his way through the corridors of the school till he found himself outside the portrait to the kitchen. Tickling the pear he soon found himself inside and swamped by a small army of terrified house elves all gibbering and pointing to the large oven. Dumbledore frowned as he neared it the awful smell of something cooking in the oven making his normal strong stomach roil. He stared at the oven door, painted on it in white flour was some odd design of a bird. He tried the handle of the oven and frowned when it wouldn't open, so instead drew his wand. "Alohomora!" The oven sprung open and the smell intensified as Albus stared into the oven in Horror and met the blind gaze of a very dead Greggory Goyle, naked, trussed up tightly with an apple in his mouth. "Dear Merlin!" He spun on his heel searching the faces of the House Elves till he found the face he was looking for. "Dobby who did this, I must know at once!"

Dobby rubbed his hands nervously. "Dobby was told to tell sir that boy in the was the first, he said to tell Sir that one down, four to go."

Albus grabbed the small house elf and by the shoulders looking deep into those large eyes. "Who Dobby who did this!"

Dobby meeped and covered his head protectively. "Harry Potter Sir, Harry Potter told Dobby!"

*****************

TBC....


	3. 3:

Disclaimer: I Know should have had one of these at the start but as i've been writing this fic while i have been sick I've forgotten so here it is. I dun own Jack Sh*t i'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 3: 

Ron made his way up the stairs towards the Head boy's dorm a depressed look on his face, things had never been the same after last Halloween. A lot of the students had lost their innocence that year as the horrors of Voldemort's return had really been driven home. Out of all the students Ron had fared the worst, he had lost both of his best friends. He could still remember the hollow feeling inside when they hadn't shown up at the feast that evening but he had dismissed it. It wasn't till the next morning when their bodies were found that he finally found what Harry had felt his entire life...he felt hollow.

He muttered the password to the portrait and it swung open and he climbed inside and stopped in shock as he saw a leather clad figure sitting on his bed. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Really Ronald I'm hurt you'd think you'd recognize your best friend."

Ron stared in shock feeling his knee's weaken. "I don't know who you are but this is a really sick joke and I want you out of my bloody room before I hex you through the wall." He drew his wand and started towards the figure clearly intent on his threat. The figure turned to face Ron a familiar smirk on it's face and a pair of emerald green eyes. "H-Harry?"

"Hello Ron."

"But-but, your dead!" Ron's wand fell from his fingers and he sat down on the floor with a thump. "I saw your body!"

"I am dead, at least I think I am, not really sure at the moment, I need the marauders map Ron, I know you had it last and I need it now."

"Why are you back, what's going on Harry!" Ron did the only thing he could think of, his mind was coming unhinged, here was his very dead best friend sitting their having a conversation with him, what was next was Hermione going to walk in through the portrait.

"I'm back to kill the people who did this to Hermione and I, they are dead, they may be walking around now, but soon enough they are all going to join their fat friend." Harry's eyes seemed to gleam in the light and Ron felt a shiver go down his spine at the raw seething hatred he saw reflected in Harry's eyes.

"It's in the bottom drawer of the cabinet, let me help Harry, who did this to you?" Ron watched at Harry rummaged around in the bottom draw before he pulled out the scrap of parchment. Nodding he grabbed Ron's wand off the floor and tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Soon enough the ink spread along the page and Harry smirked as he saw who he was looking for. "I see you."

Ron shuddered at the manic tone in his friend's voice. "Harry we should go see professor Dumbledore straight away, we need to tell the order members you're alive."

"Haven't you been listening, I'm dead D-E-A-D, dead, I died last year with the women I loved, the girl I planned to ask to marry me, to be the mother of my children, they beat me senseless whilst their friends were raping her and all I could do was listen to her scream, well I'll be listening to them scream as well tonight, tonight it all ends."

Ron scrambled to his feet. "I can't let you do this Harry, your not a murderer!"

Harry looked at his friend and for a moment the hint of madness dimmed at he reached out handing Ron his wand. "Harry Potter died one year ago Ron, I am vengeance." Taking advantage of Rons lack of readiness, Harry swung his fist and smack Ron solidly on the Jaw sending the red head sailing onto his bed out cold. "Sorry Ron, but your not going to stop me, rolling the map up he placed it in his pocket and he calmly walked out of Ron's room and let the portrait swing shut. Grabbing it's frame he pulled it off the wall and set it to the side.

The image in the painting looked shocked. "What do you think you are doing!"

Harry gave it a piercing look. "Saving my friend." He nodded calmly to the stunned painting and turned on his heel and started walking back down the stairs.

*********************

Dumbledore stood in his office and looked at the faculty members. "I have called you here today to make a grave announcement, one of our students was brutally murdered this afternoon in the school kitchens."

Gasps filled the room as the teachers looked horrified. McGonnagal lowered her hand from her mouth. "My word Albus who was it?" Surrounding her several of the teachers nodded

Dumbledore sighed and sat down on his seat looking tired. "It was Mr Goyle, he was battered unconscious and placed in the school oven and then locked inside with an apple in his mouth." Several of the Teachers blanched at the thought of such a death. "The house elves were able to witness the event and it was one of them that alerted me to it but I arrived too late to prevent the tragedy."

Snape's face hardened. "Did they see who murdered the boy?" Dumbledore nodded his face pensive as he steepled his fingers together. "Well who was it?"

"Dobby the house elf said it was Harry Potter."

The room exploded in a chorus of denials, he was dead, it couldn't be, it's not possible. Dumbledore waved them to silence. McGonnagal looked her long time colleague. "Surely you're not going to believe this codswallop Albus, Potter died last year."

Dumbledore nodded. "Normally I would dismiss such a claim if it wasn't for one thing left on the oven door." He gestured to a piece of Parchment on his desk and an image sketched on it.

Snape and Lupin paled recognizing the significance of the design. "Dear merlin!" Lupin murmured his already pale face almost now devoid of blood. "God help those he's after because no one else can help them."

McGonnagal rounded on both of them. "What are you three on about, it can't be Potter, and what is the drawing?"

Snape sat down heavily on a seat and looked up at his Gryffindor counterpart. "It is the symbol of the Crow, I'm sure you recall the legend Minerva, It seems Potters Spirit has been brought back from the underworld for Revenge and it seems that Mr Goyle was on his list." He looked at Dumbledore. "I must warn my student headmaster, it's obvious he is here for some of them." He rose. "If Mr Goyle was involved in Potters death then it's highly likely Mr Crabbe and Mr Malfoy were also involved, if we do nothing Potter will kill those he feels responsible for his death."

Nodding Dumbledore waved Severus away. "Go, find your students bring them to my office, it is the best protected room in the castle. If Harry is running around he won't be able to get them if they are here." He rose from his seat looking determined. "Whilst we are all for Mr Potters and Ms Grangers murders being brought to Justice, this is not the way, the feast starts in three hours and I do not want to alarm the pupils or Harry so we must go on as if nothing has happened, those teachers not with classes begin searching the grounds, at all costs Harry must be captured."

Lupin nodded looking grim. "He has been through a terrible ordeal and legends say that the souls the crow returns are mad with revenge, grief and anger, Harry may not be sane so beware when you confront him as he is also undead and most spells and hexes won't work against him."

Dumbledore nodded to Remus and the other teachers. "If you have no further questions good luck to us all and let us hope we can prevent another murder."

***************

TBC...


	4. 4:

Chapter 4:

Vincent Crabbe knew he would never be known for being smart but that didn`t mean he was completely stupid, the time to meet up with Draco and Greggory had been and gone and he was still waiting here at the Quidditch pitch, he sighed the long suffering sighs of underlings everywhere and glanced at the watch on his wrist 18:45. The Halloween feast was due to start at eight and he was starting to get a little annoyed at his so called friends lack of time keeping. "Fine I waited, they haven't shown up I'm going back inside." 

He turned and was startled as a Crow swooped past him and then soared upwards to land on one of the goal rings. glaring at the bird for giving him a fright he turned and started towards the tunnel that lead back to the dressing rooms and into the school. He stepped into the dark and began to make his way towards the door when he stopped hearing the clink of metal on metal.

"Tell me something Crabbe, do you like Quidditch?

Crabbe frowned searching the darkness for some sign of whoever else was in here with him, then he saw it the faint outline of a figure barely noticeable in the darkness but there none the less.

"Well I asked you a question?" The shadow moved slightly bending over something and with a creak Crabbe heard hinges being opened. "You see I loved Quidditch, being on a broomstick and flying is one of the greatest feelings in the world, you want to know what the greatest feeling is though?"

Crabbe began to get nervous and he slowly started to edge back the way he came moving slowly just in case the figure could see him.

"The greatest feeling Crabbe is to love and be loved in return. See I was loved once, she hated quidditch though, hated to watch me fly though, didn't want to see me get hurt. She dead now. She was brutalized a year ago today in the shrieking shack while I was tied up and beaten. Do you remember this Crabbe?"

"No! You not him, he's dead the dark lord killed him, you are just some lying trying to make me admit something." All pretense of trying to move silently was stripped away as the large teen turned running back the way he came. Behind him there is another chink of metal on metal and a whoosh and the smack of wood striking leather and suddenly Crabbe's world was white with pain.

He lay there writhing in pain his hands clutching at his side where he had been struck. His eyes wide open as the figure stepped into the light and he moaned in fear the disgusting feeling of liquid warmth in his underwear as his fear took control and he pissed his pants.

"You never answered my question Crabbe. Do you like quidditch."

Harry's cruel smirk was all Crabbe could focus on as he heard the sound of something whistling through the air towards them both and he watched as Harry swung a beaters bat at a bludger knocking it towards him as he lay there trying not to cry. The enchanted ball of leather slammed hard into his chest driving the air from his lungs in a whoosh sending him skidding along the surface of the quidditch pitch. He lay there gasping for breath his mind pleading with any gods who were listening to help him but all he heard was Harry laughter and he felt something solid slam into the side of his face his jaw snapping from the blow and finally blissfully darkness.

*********************

*Slap*

Crabbe screamed as though someone was pouring molten lead over his face as pain blazed through him as his broken jaw shifted from the blow. He shook himself to some semblance of consciousness and was face to face with Harry staring into the green eyes so filled with hatred. He tried to talk but he couldn't his jaw unhinged and broken and all he could do was mumble. His shoulders were on fire and it took him several minutes to realise he was fifty feet in the air and tied tightly to one of the goal hoops.

"What was that Crabbe, you want to play quidditch with me?" Harry laughed at the fear he saw plastered all over the bigger boys face. "Sorry Crabbe I have to go, but I leave something, well things really for you to play with while I'm gone." Harry smirked. "Have fun Crabbe, I'm sure hell has a private spot already set aside for you when you get there." Harry turned on the broomstick he had borrowed from the stores and calmly flew down to the pitch leaving the sobbing mumbling Crabbe bound tightly to the goal hoop. In the centre circle was the box used by Madam Hooch during quidditch matches. He flipped open the lid and he looked up meeting the eyes of the frightened Crabbe. "Oh yeah just so you know the goal posts are charmed to be unbreakable." He laughed at the look of terror that suddenly appeared on Crabbe's face as Harry calmly popped the two safety catches on the bludger restraints and the floated up into the air to join there already whizzing counterpart. Harry raised his hand and waved at the now screaming Crabbe before he turned and calmly walked off the quidditch pitch.

Crabbe hung there from the goal screaming hoping someone would come and rescue him he was still screaming when the first Bludger slammed into his chest and his screams grew louder as he felt his ribs crack and smash from the blow, his body being squeezed between the bludger and the goal post, he gasped as he felt the pressure stop and the bludger flew away only to be replaced by another then another. He hung there his mind almost gone from the pain as over half the bones in his body were smashed from the blows and he tried to focus his bleary eyes on the three black dots that zoomed towards him....then finally the pain stopped.

*************

Snape scowled as he left the slytherin common room and stalked down the corridor. So far he had been unable to locate either Crabbe or Malfoy. He was scared and for Severus Snape that was not acceptable, the fear turned to anger and he gripped his wand tighter and he made his way down the corridors of the dungeon.

"Evening Snivellus."

Reacting solely on instinct Snape spun around his cloak billowing out behind him as he raised his wand. "Stupefy" He smirked as he watched the bolt of blue white magic illuminate the darkened corridor and strike the owner of the voice.

"Really Snivellus that wasn't very nice, and here I came to just talk to you, oh well shouldn't have expected any less from a greasy git like you."

"Potter!" Snape almost growled the word as he lowered his wand slightly. "You know we wont let you hurt anyone else." 

"Really Professor how exactly do you plan to stop me, this is justice, this is what the animals deserve for what they did to us!"

"This isn't justice Potter, it's murder, your exactly like you father, arrogant and proud." Snape sneered at him and Harry's temper bristled.

"Even now you can't get over your petty grudge, you're pathetic Snape, you can't stop me from getting justice for Hermione and I, Crabbe Goyle are already paid, Malfoy and his dad, Old Tom...all of them are going to die as well." Harry just shrugged that same half smile on his face.

"I care nothing about your petty revenge, Lucius Malfoy died in an Auror raid six months ago, I will protect his son from you, I will see that he is punished properly for what he did Potter but I wont let you murder anymore of my students, now what have you done with Vincent Crabbe!"

Harry chuckled a rather disturbing sound when your saw the face that issued it and he tossed something at Snapes feet, the beater's club. "Yeah Crabbe had an accident on the quidditch field, those bludgers can be pretty nasty." Harry grinned evilly at his former potions professor. "And I can Guarantee after we're done you'll care you bastard." He darted forward crossing the distance between himself and Snape in seconds clamping both of his hands over his face. 

Snape tried to call out but all he could do as memory after memory of everything that happened last Halloween burst through his mental barriers and all he could do was groan as his mind was assaulted as he re-lived every horror visited on Harry and Hermione that night in mere moments. Harry pulled his hands away from Snapes face and watched as the Potions master lay in a heap on the floor convulsing. "You'll care now won't you." Harry spat watching the saliva dribble down the convulsing Snapes face. "Now for the ferret."

**************

TBC...


	5. 5:

Chapter 5: 

He stood there, rain pouring down, lightning splitting the sky and he just stood looking at the lighted windows of his first real friends home. Quietly he walked across the grass and climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. He smiled as inside he could hear Fang scrabble to his feet and charge at the door barking and scratching at the wood whilst in the background he could hear the sound of Hagrid's booted feet as he crossed the wooden floor.

"A'right a'right I'm comin, who is it?" Hagrid pulled open the door slightly cross-bow in hand just in case and he peered suspiciously at the guy at his front door. "Can I help you?"

Harry smiled at the half giant and stepped forward so his face was in the light from Hagrid's lights. "A cup of tea would be nice right about now Hagrid."

What little of Hagrid's face that could be seen behind the beard paled significantly and he stepped back from the door in shock. "Merlin's Ghost!" His finger twitched on the cross-bow trigger and the catch shifted and the arrow sped from the weapon and sank through Harry's chest. "HARRY!" Hagrid dropped the cross-bow in horror. "Hold on Harry we need to get Madam Pomfrey, just hold on!"

Harry wanted to laugh at the panic the half giant was getting himself into. "Hagrid, Hagrid!" With a grunt the arrow was pulled out and tossed onto the table. "It's ok Hagrid, and anyway I don't think there's anything Madam Pomfrey could do for me anyway."

Hagrid's face paled even further as he watched the blood slowly trickle back into the hole from the arrow and the hole close. "Bloody ell..."

Harry sat down on one of Hagrid's over sized chairs and laughed as almost immediately Fang was upon him licking his face. "Down fang, I see you too, I've missed you as well you big goof." He pushed the huge dog off of him and he looked at Hagrid. "I've missed you as well Hagrid."

"Oh...right...tea was it?" Hagrid turned to the massive tea kettle on his hearth and lifted it and slowly filled one of his soup bowl sized cups and handed it to Harry. "You're not a ghost I ope?"

Harry smiled slightly at his old friend. "No Hagrid, if I am I'm the first solid ghost, not sure what I am though, just know that I was dead, and now I'm not." He took the mug of tea from his friend and took a few sips. 

"Who-who hurt you and Hermione Harry?"

Harry set the mug down and smiled a rather sinister smile and Hagrid fought the urge to run away as he saw something in the young mans eyes. "Was Voldemort and his groupies, both Malfoys, Crabbe and Goyle." He sipped his tea and laughed. "Crabbe and Goyle are in hell with Malfoy senior and soon enough Ferret is going to join them." He set the now empty mug on the floor and looked Hagrid in the eyes. "Then...then it's Voldemorts turn."

"Harry you can't do this, you gotta let Dumbledore and the others....." He trailed off as he watched Harry stiffen in his seat and his eyes glazed over slightly.

To Harry the world shifted and his sight became black and white and slightly canted to one side, but he knew what was happening, it was the crow, he was seeing through it's eyes and he was looking at his prey. Draco Malfoy. He stood and he walked over to the half giant and he wrapped him in a hug. "Goodbye Hagrid." He walked out of the cabin.

Finally Hagrid snapped out of it and lumbered outside into the rain. "Harry, Harry wait!" But it was too late Harry was gone.

******************

With his blonde hair and blue eyes and his cold manner and arrogant bearing Draco Malfoy was every inch the pureblood his heritage as he made his way down the corridor towards the great hall and the feast. A cold cruel smirk adorned his face as he made from the owlery having sent his message to his master. Soon enough Hogwarts would be in the hands of the Dark Lord and he, Draco Malfoy would be his second, raised above all others in his masters new world order. The stones were in place and soon the anti apparation wards surrounding the school would come down and the fall of Hogwarts would take place. He smiled as he remembered the discussion he had with his lord about the Ward disrupter stones created to make the school vulnerable, and he, Crabbe and Goyle had been charged with getting them into position, over the space of the past month they had completed their task and were to wait their masters arrival in the great hall. He was angry though, he had seen nothing of either of his two cronies since this morning and the time of reckoning was almost upon them. 

He rounded the corner and he came to a stop as he eyed the figure walking towards him, by the way he was dressed he was no student, if anything the way he dressed reminded him of Snape. Suddenly there was a burst of movement from behind him and he spun around his wand sliding from it's sheath into his hand and he watched a bird, a raven or a crow fly past him and land on the shoulder on the man.

"I know it's Halloween and all but don't you think your a little old for dress up?" Draco sneered as the man continued to advance towards him. "I am talking to you!" Slowly Draco began to back away his wand raised. "I'm warning you, back off."

"Or what ferret, you'll kill me?" Harry raised his gaze and flashing green eyes met cold blue and Draco staggered back as if he'd been slapped.

"Ha, v-very good whoever you are, you look just like him, but enough is enough leave before you regret it." 

"Tell me something was my death the price for the mark on your arm?"Harry kept walking in that slow deliberate manner his gaze never leaving Malfoys. "You shouldn't have touched her Malfoy, you should have just came after me, but you didn't, you had to get your licks in on her, why because she was smarter than you?"

Malfoy sneered. "That bitch, I proved I was smarter than she ever could be, as for you I don't know who you are but pretty soon you'll be joining Potter and his whore." He raised his wand and smiled a cold humorless smile. "Avada Kedavra!" The end of his wand glowed with the sickly green light and the bolt of magic blazed from the tip of his wand and struck the advancing figure in the chest. But his smile of victory was short lived as the figure just kept coming. "Avada Kedavra, AVADA KEDAVRA!" He started to panic as bolt after bolt of green death splashed harmlessly against the mans chest.

Harry grinned and he slowly backed Malfoy against the wall. "Can't kill what's already dead Ferret." He grabbed the wand from Malfoys hand and cocked his head back and drove it forward in a viciously head-butt slamming it into Malfoy's face busting his nose wide open and causing his head to smack solidly against the wall, his eyes rolling up into his head and Malfoy slid bonelessly to the floor. Harry shook his head and bent down and grabbed Malfoy and through him over his shoulder and started down the corridor heading out of the school and towards the whomping willow.

***************

Malfoy slowly pulled himself from the blackness of unconsciousness as he felt something wet splash all over him, his face ached and his eyes wouldn't focus properly as he tried to figure out where he was. He tried to stand only then realising he was gagged restrained, tied tightly to a chair in a room he vaguely found familiar.

"I see you're awake Ferret, that's good, I would like to think you'll be aware of what's going on when you die."

Suddenly for Malfoy the voice brought everything back, Potter, Potter was the one behind this, but it couldn't be Potter because he was dead. He looked around the room suddenly it all came into focus, he was in the Shrieking Shack and that smell what was that smell, `Oh god!` he thought it was petrol, he been doused in petrol. He shook his head trying to shake off the dizziness from the fumes and he tried to focus on the indistinct figure in the shadows that he knew had to be Potter.

Harry smirked as he watched Malfoy try and escape from his bonds and he laughed as he watched the realisation dawn and the fear appear in his eyes when he realised he had been doused in petrol. "This place hurts me you know, all the memories of what happened that night are imprinted on this rooms memory, so I decided I wasn't going to leave it standing, she deserves a better memorial than this. This place is going to burn Ferret and your going to burn with it." He smirked at the terrified Malfoy and raised Malfoys wand and pointed it at the puddle of petrol in the corner. "I want you to watch as your death swoops down on you Ferret and I want you to suffer. Incendious!" The jet of flame shot from the wand and the petrol caught fire and sped around the room igniting the walls and furnishings as it went. Calmly Harry dropped the wand and walked out the door. He stopped for a moment and waved goodbye at Malfoy.

Draco screamed into is gag as he watched the blaze speed towards him he struggled at his bonds but the wouldn't give and he began to scream when the flames whooshed towards him and the petrol he had been doused in caught fire. He screamed and screamed as he felt himself burning his skin, hair, clothes all on fire and then finally his screams stopped.

****************

Harry stood outside as he watched the Shack burn, a grim satisfaction felt a he watched his definition of hell be consumed by the flames. "One left, no need for the map anymore." He pulled it from his pocket and unfolded it and watched in horror as in the great hall as a dot suddenly appeared in the centre the name above it, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

******************

TBC...

AN: Well only one chapter to go for Harry's quest for vengeance and I hope all of you are enjoying my story. If you are then I suggest you all go read The Raven by Heaven, and while I like to believe that I have the potential to become a good writer Heaven is a great writer and I know you will probably enjoy the story


	6. 6:

Chapter 6:

Voldemort sat upon his throne watching as the sand in his conjured timer trickled into the bulb at the bottom, soon it would be time and he would lead his followers to the final destruction of Hogwarts and strike the mortal blow to the magical community. "Wormtail are we prepared?"

Pettigrew groveled before his master rubbing his hands together nervously. "Y-yes my lord, all loyal Death Eaters are prepared to apparate when you command." His beady little eyes darted from side to side.

Finally the final beads of sand ran into the bottom of the timer and Voldemort stood a cruel smile on his face and his scarlet eyes glowing in the dim light. "Let it begin!" With a pop of displaced air he apparted and soon the chamber they was filled with multiple pops as the Death Eaters followed their master.

**************

Albus stared along the table at the empty seat that should have been occupied by Serverus and a frown grew on already strained expression. Harry had somehow avoided all of the patrols and the had located Vincent Crabbe or at least what was left of him after the three bludgers where finished with him. They had struck the boy repeatedly till his insides where almost liquefied then the final blow had struck and a bludger had struck the boy in the chest area and pushed through the goal hoop it's self and torn Vincent Crabbe in half, he only hoped the boy had been dead long before that time. Draco Malfoy was another matter entirely, he had not been located anywhere on the school grounds and this worried him immensely so much so when he saw the fire in the distance in Hogsmeade he had sent Remus to investigate just incase Harry had anything to do with it.

He leaned back into his chair his fingers steepled under his nose as he watched the children of his school enjoy their Halloween, he gently struck his goblet with his spoon and he stood raising his glass. Soon enough all chatter stopped and he dipped his head in recognition. "I would like to ask that we all have a minutes silence in remembrance for those we lost last year at this time, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Without argument the Gryffindors stood soon followed by the Ravenclaws then Hufflepuff's till finally the only ones still seated where the Slytherins but with an angry glance from their headmaster they finally stood, albeit reluctantly.

The silence was profound and moving but it was not to last as with a crack of Displaced air a figure dressed in black and silver robes apparated into the great hall soon followed by dozens of others. The figure reached up and pushed it's hood back and Dumbledore came face to face with his old student. "Tell me Albus are we to late to join in the celebration?" Voldemort smirked cruelly as he raised his wand at the surprised Headmaster. "Expelliarmus!"

*****************

Lupin raced through the secret passage that lead to Honeydukes sweetshop trying to get to town as quickly as possible when he rounded a corner and ran smack bang into someone running the other way. Both figures went down and Lupins wand slipped out of his hand swearing he scrabbled about the ground looking for his wand when he heard a voice he wanted and dreaded to hear. 

"Bloody hell!"

"Harry!" His hand finally closed around his wand and he rolled over. "Lumos!" The wand tip lit up and he was face to face with his best friends son.

"Moony?" Harry grinned as he pushed himself to his feet. "God I'm glad you're..." He trailed off as he found Remus's wand in his face. "Um Moony what are you doing?"

"Stopping you Harry, just come quietly and we'll go see Professor Dumbledore."

Harry grimaced. "Well see thats the problem." He handed Remus the Marauders map and waited for his old friends reaction. "So we can go see Dumbledore if you like but I'd rather deal with Voldemort first if you don't mind that is."

Remus looked at the map horrified. "How-how did he get past the wards?" He rolled the map up and tucked it into his pocket and lowered his wand. "Harry you didn't do this so you could get him did you."

"I want justice Remus but I wouldn't put the others at the school at risk to get it. I think Crabbe, Malfoy and Goyle had something to do with this, but to late to ask them now I guess." He smirked slightly and Remus took a step backwards.

"I know about Crabbe and Goyle, you've killed Malfoy as well?"

Harry grinned. "The shrieking shack was a monument of pain Moony, yours, mine and Hermiones. I purified it with fire. The fact I left Malfoy inside when it burned was an added bonus."

"Merlin Harry your not a murderer, you can't go around killing people."

Harry glared at his old friend. "I haven't killed anyone, they killed themselves a year ago when they did what they did, I'm just making sure their bodies know it as well, now lets go we need to go to Dumbledores office, there's something I need to get."

Nodding slightly Remus turned and started back along the passage nervous as hell at the fact Harry was at his back and they both made their way back into the school.

Using the Marauders map both Harry and Lupin used the secret passages to skirt around the few death eaters till finally they were at the gargoyle at the headmasters office. "Skiving snack box."

Harry laughed at the pass word and once the gargoyle moved he darted up the stairs Lupin hot on his heels. "Where is it..." His eyes scanned the room and finally he saw it, Godric Gryffindors sword. "He reached up and closed his hand around the hilt and he sighed as a feeling of peace seemed to flow through his body, for once the contact with something from his past failed to trigger the empathic backlash he let the sword tip point rest on the ground and he looked at Remus. "Lets go." As Remus turned his back Harry brought the hilt of the sword down on the back of his head and he winced as he watched him crumple to the floor. "Sorry Moony, too many of my friends have paid the price for a prophecy I never asked for, you're not going to be the next one." He set the sword down and gathered up Remus and settled him into Dumbledore's chair before he grabbed the sword and left taking Remus's wand with him. He closed the door and cast a locking charm on it and dropped the wand and walked away.

**************

Voldemort smirked at the surprised Dumbledore. "Shocked Albus?" He calmly tucked Dumbledores wand into his pocket as all around him his Death Eaters cast the disarming spell and the rest of the teachers wands sailed through the air. "You really shouldn't be so trusting of your students Albus, while your wards are strong, disrupter stones charmed to go off at an exact moment would open up your wards long enough for say, myself and my followers to apparate in, then the disrupters would expire your wards would reestablish and trap all of you here with me." He turned and gestured to a group of his followers. "Go secure the front gates." With a chorus of Yes my lord the group of ten left the great hall.

"So tell me Albus who should die first, and don't offer your'self up because you are going to be las-what the hell is all that noise!"

Outside the great hall the sounds of spells being cast and screams could be heard suddenly the doors swung open and a figure stepped through and smiled at Voldemort as he turned to face him a bloody sword in his hand Over his head a crow soared up into the rafters of the hall and perched it'self. "That would be me making all that noise." He calmly stepped further into the room and lifted his gaze to meet his murderer. "Hello Tom."

"No, you are not Potter, I know you're not him because I killed him myself!" Voldemort gestured to his Death Eaters. 

Harry grinned at the advancing Death Eaters. "I only want him give him to me and you can all walk out of here alive." He smirked as all around him the Death Eaters began to laugh.

Voldemort looked at the figure in disbelief. "How about you get on your knee's and beg and we may kill you quickly." 

Harry spread his arms wide the sword still in his hands. "I see you have made your decision, now lets see you enforce it." At the Teachers table the teachers watched in a mixture of fascination and fear as the student to scared move watched as the Death Eaters advanced with their wands raised.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood at their head and smirked at Harry. "I heard your Mudblood died on her knee's begging for her life Potter." She raised her wand and with an almost casual arrogance cast the Killing curse and watched in shock as the curse simply splashed against Harry's chest.

Taking advantage of her shock Harry darted forward the few feet between them his seething hatred of this woman boiling to the surface and he raised the point of his sword and drove it clear through her stomach. She looked down at the hilt buried in her and then up at Harry before she felt her knee's give way and fell her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak. "No she died after she was beaten and raped, your the one dying on your knee's." He grunted as he hauled the sword free. As Bellatrix fell to the ground in a heap blood pooling around her body all hell finally broke loose, the Death Eaters started yelling curses at once. Students started to panic and in a rush started towards doors. Bright flashes of light filled the hall but in amongst it all was Harry and gleaming flash of silver and the spray blood as Death Eater after Death Eater fell beneath his blade. Seeing their chance the teachers sprang for their wands and began to cast disarming spells and stunning hexes and soon enough the last of the students had fled the Hall and the Teachers stood over the remaining Death Eaters but in the carnage there was no sign of Voldemort or Harry.

*******************

Voldemort cursed under his breath, somehow his nemesis has returned from the grave, he crossed the grounds heading for the Forbidden Forest intent on getting passed the wards and apparating away. Soon enough he was underneath the branches of the tree's and a satisfied smirk was on his face, though the bulk of his supporters where now captured he knew he had struck another blow to the morale of the lightside. He spun at the sound of a twig snapping, his wand in hand, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you think I would let you get away Tom?" 

Voldemort snarled spinning around trying to find some sight of Harry. "Damn you Potter show yourself!" The darkness of the forest seemed to move and the gleaming arc of silver and Voldemort stared at the bleeding stump of his wrist as his severed hand tumbled to the ground still clutching his wand. Harry stepped out if the shadows and from over head the crow settled down upon his shoulder and he bent down and picked the wand from the still clasping fingers.

"MY HAND!"

Harry laughed and swung the sword again leaving a bloody gash across Voldemorts cheek. "Your hand is the least of your worries trust me, I'm going to kill you Tom just like you killed me, but trust me you're not going to come back this time." He lashed out with the sword again leaving a bloody slash across Voldemorts chest. 

Voldemort fell to his knee's gasping in pain. "Do you expect me to beg Potter?" He laughed bitterly. "You killed me before Potter and I came back...I will come back again."

Harry smiled a rather sad smile. "No Tom I don't expect you to beg, wouldn't change anything you're still going to die." All around them the sounds of the forest trickled in and suddenly the sounds of hoof beats could be heard and Harry stepped away from the bleeding Voldemort. "Goodbye Tom, your going to burn in hell, but not before you suffer." He melted into the shadows and Voldemort found himself alone. 

Struggling to his feet, weak from blood loss Voldemort started to shamble back the way he came before he found himself in a clearing. His crimson eyes darted back and forth as scaly winged shapes slowly encircled him. His head darted back and forth looking for a way past them but there was none and slowly the Thestrals drawn by the smell of blood closed in, their sharp teeth snapping at Voldemorts bleeding wounds sinking into his flesh, tearing chunks from his body as he struggled to push them away all the while screaming in agony as they ate him alive.

As his body collapsed to the ground the Thestrals began to tear the robes from the body in their haste to get to the bleeding flesh but in the shadows a deeper shadow formed slowly rising from the body. It floated above the feeding Thestrals and began to waver in the evening breeze, if seen from the right direction it almost looked like a face. Suddenly the shadow moved as it heard the caw of a crow which settled on a branch just before it and the face turned to see the bird, again it cawed but this time it's beak remained open and slowly and inorexibly the shadow found it'self drawn into the birds open mouth, if seen from the right angle it even looked as though the shadow was screaming. Finally the shadow was gone swallowed by the Crow and the forest was silent except for the sounds of tearing flesh.

Harry stumbled through the trees he knew his time was limited and now that his job was over and he could feel his body growing cold, Godrics sword falling from a grasp to weak to hold it any longer and he leaned against a tree and slowly slid down it till he sat upon the earth floor of the forest and felt his eyes growing heavy, but in the distance amongst the trees he could see a bright white light growing steadily closer.

*********************

Dumbledore hurried between the tree's he to could see the bright white sphere of light and he followed after it till he found himself at the edge of the clearing and he watched in awe as the light settled around the form of Harry and it exploded in it's brilliance causing Dumbledore to look away, when his vision cleared he shook his head believing he was hallucinating because before him kneeling before Harry was Hermione Granger.

*********************

Harry lifted his gaze and he smiled slightly as he felt cool fingers softly trace his scar, and finally emerald eyes met with chocolate brown. "I love you Hermione and I'm coming home..." 

Hermione smiled softly at her beloved and she leaned forward her lips pressing against his in a sweet kiss and the light flared once more into existence and all that was left in the clearing was the cooling body of Harry Potter. Dumbledore made no attempt to hide the tears that streamed down his face after what he had just witness and he would swear as he would when he told this tale that on the very breath of the air he heard the whispered words of Hermione Granger.

"I love you to Harry..."

**********************

#Two months Later#

Ron stood over the repaired grave of his best friend and he thought about everything that had happened that night. Carefully he lay the rose on Hermiones grave and he smiled a sad smile before he drew his wand and cast a simple spell before he walked away. Upon each Head stone blow what was originally carved was something new. 

`Death is not the end, and true love will last forever.`

*The End*

AN: It's done I hope you all had a good time reading it and I hope the ending wasn't a dosappointment for you

Lata

Kai_Lun_Mau


End file.
